The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for laminating rolled materials, and more specifically, to systems and methods for laminating rolled pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs) and similar materials together to provide a relatively thick laminated final assembly.
There are many challenges associated with effectively and efficiently laminating rolls of material together, particularly in the context of laminated assemblies having multiple layers of PSA material forming a relatively thick laminated PSA assembly. As such, various embodiments herein are directed to improved systems and methods for laminating such materials together.